1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source holding device for holding a light source for illumination built in a device such as a dial, a switch or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a light source such as a lamp or a light emitting diode is built in various types of devices to indicate a dial or a switch knob. Terminals of such a light source are, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-293789, usually mounted on a printed circuit board. In this case, a holding member for holding the light source is required to be mounted on the printed circuit board in order to regulate the height of the light source.
Such mounting of the holding member makes the whole device bulkier by the height of the holding member. Furthermore, when a light source is built in a rubber switch device having a rubber portion to illuminate a knob or a display of the rubber switch device, the thickness of the rubber portion is added and the whole switch device is thereby made further bulkier.